Un amour éternel
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Tout être humain connaît un jour la perte. Mais il existe deux sortes de pertes : celle qui correspond à un deuil, à la disparition d'un proche, et celle qui correspond à un éloignement inévitable. Kotetsu Kaburagi fera l'amère expérience des deux. Mais, même si le temps passe, l'amour, lui, reste bel et bien présent. Après tout, il est son héros, non ? OS.


**Bonjour ! **  
**Voici un nouvel OS proposé par Suwane, dont le sujet était : ****_"Kotetsu voit sa fille grandir, et il se sent de plus en plus seul"_****. J'espère donc que j'ai bien réussi à m'en tenir au thème, et surtout aux caractères ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, alors soyez indulgent ^^.**  
**Bonne lecture, et si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un thème en particulier, ou sur un autre fandom, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer !**

_Un amour éternel_

- Monsieur Kaburagi, toutes mes félicitations, c'est une fille !  
Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur essoufflé, c'est avec émotion que Kotetsu Kaburagi pénétra dans la salle d'accouchement, encouragé par le médecin. Il y découvrit une Tomoe exténuée, mais souriante, comme à son habitude. Huit longues heures interminables avant de savourer enfin le bonheur de la naissance. _Quelle femme courageuse_, pensa le jeune père, totalement déboussolé par les événements.  
Il s'avança auprès d'elle, et lui prit tendrement la main, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il était si fier d'elle. Et si heureux. Enfin, il le serait encore plus lorsque…  
- Monsieur et madame Kaburagi ?  
Une infirmière se présenta à la porte, portant dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, un petit être à la chevelure de jais, encore endormi. Très délicatement, elle tendit leur enfant à la nouvelle mère, qui la blottit affectueusement contre son cœur.  
- Kaede…, murmura-t-elle.  
- Hein ?  
- J'aimerai qu'on l'appelle Kaede. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- J'en pense que c'est un prénom magnifique, sourit Kotetsu.  
Il posa son regard sur le corps chétif et la bouille angélique de Kaede. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, dont une filante qui glissa sur sa joue.  
Kaede…  
Nul doute qu'elle deviendra une merveilleuse jeune femme au fort caractère, tout comme sa mère. Kotetsu en était convaincu. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir profiter de tous ses instants en famille, à la voir grandir et s'épanouir au fil des jours…

…

- Kaede non !  
Kotetsu se jeta sur sa fille et la poussa in extremis sur le côté, recevant par conséquent sur la tête la baguette de pain qu'elle tentait vainement d'attraper.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?, s'exclama Tomoe en accourant du jardin.  
- Ca va, j'ai sauvé Kaede ! Elle allait recevoir le pain sur elle !  
Tomoe fixa son mari, en essayant de remettre ses propos dans l'ordre. Elle comprit en remarquant la baguette sur le sol, et en voyant sa fille rire aux éclats, qu'il ne mentait pas.  
- Kotetsu, Kaede ne va pas mourir juste en se faisant un peu mal… Laisse-la faire ses propres expériences, elle est grande maintenant, elle va sur ses deux ans. Elle doit apprendre par elle-même.  
- Mais… Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer…  
Tomoe passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'approcha du jeune père, qu'elle enlaça affectueusement.  
- Elle pleurera, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Mais, le plus important, c'est que tu sois là pour sécher ses pleurs, et la réconforter, tu ne crois pas ?  
Le Next acquiesça simplement, et observa à nouveau leur fille. Celle-ci les regardait, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant de malice et de joie, tandis qu'elle tentait de se mettre sur ses pieds. Néanmoins, au moment où elle voulut s'avancer vers ses parents, elle trébucha sur l'aliment renversé, et à se tour, elle tomba en avant, se cognant le front contre le sol. Un gémissement de douleur ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et de terribles sanglots jaillirent de ses prunelles noisette.  
- Papa !  
Alors qu'elle se redressait difficilement, Kaede tendit ses mains vers son père, dans l'espoir d'être secourue par son héros. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.  
- C'est rien, ça va passer… je suis là…  
Rapidement, le bruit de la souffrance s'atténua, et le sommeil s'empara de la petite blessée. Le pouce dans la bouche, elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son père, et s'endormit ainsi, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

…

- Nous sommes désolés monsieur Kaburagi. Elle est décédée juste après votre départ…  
Le regard vide, Kotetsu observa le corps sans vie de sa défunte épouse, ensevelie sous un drap blanc et froid. Il parvenait à en deviner tous les contours, les détails, les marques, la douceur, la chaleur… Oui, mais tout ça avait disparu à présent.  
Il était seul.  
Seul ?  
Et Kaede alors ?  
Non, tant que Kaede serait à ses côtés, il n'abandonnerait pas son entrain. Tant qu'elle continuerait à être là, à lui sourire, à lui dire « je t'aime », alors il serait heureux.  
Elle est, et sera éternellement sa raison de vivre.  
Et il fera tout pour rester son modèle. Son héros.

…

- Kaede chérie ! Je t'ai ramené tes nounours au chocolat préférés, et un ballon !  
Vêtu de son habituel sourire niais, Kotetsu pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille en brandissant fièrement ses cadeaux, persuadé de recevoir des bisous et des mercis à profusion en échange.  
Triste désillusion.  
Occupée à dessiner, Kaede ne prit même pas le temps de relever le menton pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée :  
- Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé maintenant, j'ai sept ans. Je suis une grande fille !  
Et sur ces mots, elle soupira de découragement face à l'attitude puérile de son père.  
- Ha… oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi Kaede. Tu as raison, tu es grande.  
Il esquissa un faible sourire, et essaya difficilement de cacher son malaise. Depuis quand n'aimait-elle plus les nounours en chocolat ? Pourquoi ne sautait-elle plus dans ses bras comme autrefois ? Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-elle plus en lui répétant qu'il était « le meilleur papa du monde » ? Pourquoi… grandissait-elle ?  
- Je vais te laisser, tu as sûrement des choses à faire…  
Il recula sans faire de bruit, et la fixa une dernière fois : absorbée par son dessin, elle ne daigna pas lui répondre. D'un geste las, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et attrapa un cadre représentant son mariage avec Tomoe. Un voile de tristesse recouvra alors son visage.  
Pourquoi la vie semblait-elle s'acharner sur lui ?  
- Tomoe… que ferais-tu à ma place ? Dois-je la laisser grandir et la perdre, ou bien…  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en eut pas le courage.

…

- Papa, tu as entendu parler de Barnaby Brooks Jr. ? C'est le dernier super-héros à la mode, et il est trop beau ! Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener la carte spéciale à son effigie s'il te plaît ?  
Barnaby.  
Encore lui.  
Décidément, il lui volait tout. Son boulot, et désormais sa fille. Il rencontrait ce succès auprès d'elle que lui-même, Kotetsu, ne connaissait plus depuis des années.  
Mais bon, s'il pouvait apporter un peu de joie sur le visage de Kaede en lui ramenant des babioles à l'image de ce lapin hautain, alors il le ferait.  
- D'accord, je te le promets !  
- Super, merci papa ! Tu rentres bientôt sinon ?  
- Oui, ce week-end normalement !  
- Génial, j'ai hâte d'avoir mes cadeaux ! Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire. A plus !  
Et sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, elle raccrocha.  
Kotetsu fixa silencieusement le téléphone dans sa main, encore surpris par la tournure de la conversation. Pour lui, cela remontait à hier lorsqu'elle l'appelait pour lui faire un câlin, ou pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser avant de s'endormir. Et pourtant… Elle avait déjà neuf ans. Oui, neuf ans… et cinq ans que Tomoe n'était plus là pour le soutenir lui, le réconforter, le rassurer. Certes, elle lui avait toujours dis de laisser Kaede faire ses propres expériences, ses propres erreurs… mais jamais elle ne lui avait appris à la voir grandir et s'éloigner de lui. Que devait-il donc faire à présent ?  
La solitude le tiraillait, la douleur l'étouffait, l'angoisse de la perte le terrifiait davantage chaque jour. Dans quelques temps, elle ne souhaiterait même plus lui parler au téléphone. Elle ferait sa rentrée sans lui, le repousserait car il deviendrait gênant à ses yeux, et ainsi, elle partirait loin de lui, petit à petit, inéluctablement.  
Et lui… il demeurerait seul.  
Comme un héros déchu.  
En posant le téléphone sur le combiné, Kotetsu remarqua une photo de famille posée sur la table basse : elle le représentait, entourée des deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, l'une blottie entre ses bras, et l'autre assise sur ses épaules, s'amusant avec ses mèches rebelles.  
Douce époque révolue.  
Aujourd'hui, sa femme était décédée, et sa fille s'éloignait de lui.  
Quelle perte était la plus dure ? Celle d'une mort déjà passée, ou celle d'une distance qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement ?  
La main tremblante, Kotetsu serra plus fort la photographie, tandis que des perles d'eau éclatèrent sur le cadre transparent.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.  
- Allô ?, balbutia-t-il, en tentant d'étouffer ses pleurs.  
- Papa ? C'est moi ! J'ai oublié de te remercier pour les nounours au chocolat que tu as ramené la dernière fois, j'ai tout mangé ! Tu m'en rapporteras d'autres ? Bon cette fois, je dois filer sinon grand-mère me disputera ! Je t'aime papa !  
« Bip ».  
- Je t'aime aussi… Kaede.  
Un arc-en-ciel se dessina sur son visage ruiné par les sanglots muets.  
Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?  
Qu'importe les disputes, les déceptions, les autres hommes dans sa vie, elle l'aimera toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il était son père.  
Son véritable héros.


End file.
